<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary by Nate_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561615">Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun'>Nate_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Crimson Flower, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the count of three. One... two... !"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to have the 'big fic' ready in time for today, but as is tradition it looks like I'm going to be late. If you like my Edeleth stuff, I think you'll like it.</p><p>Word count: 100 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah..." Byleth blinked, as did the emperor.</p><p>The bouquets were identical, wrapping and all.</p><p>El reacted first, her laughter like music to his ears.</p><p>"Well, isn't this something?"</p><p>"I," Byleth began, already masking his face. "Knew you were busy this week, but I still wanted to..."</p><p>"As did I," El concurred. "I wanted to do so many things, but I feared you wouldn't return in time."</p><p>"I ran as fast as I could."</p><p>"I worked as hard as I could."</p><p>They were both laughing now.</p><p>"We still have time," Byleth chuckled, offering an arm. "Dinner?"</p><p>"Gladly," the emperor smiled. "My darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>